April Fools!
by lexie loves anime
Summary: Paint, burning underwear, whoopie cushions. Igneel tries everything to become the king of pranks, yet still fails. Why is that? Because a Redfox girl gets the last prank.


**Hello there! Lexie here! Did you like my last story? ;) I thought all of you would say 'April Fools!' in the reviews (if I got any, that is), but actually, most of you thought I really was going to leave Fanfiction! Not happening anytime soon! XD**

**Also, I want to give shoutouts to all the ones out there who took the time to write encouraging things to me! It means a lot :D I don't really care about the feedback that I get. What matters is the fun you have when you write fanfiction and the joy created by it. Thank you **Animeguitar96**, **Gruvia rocks**, **BlessYourStar21**, **animelove1999** and **violet120**. You guys showed me that you care, even though it was just a prank :)**

**With that said, on with the story!**

* * *

"Igneel!" Nashi shouted at the top of her lungs. In no time, her younger brother came into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"What's the problem, big sis?" At the obvious density of the fire dragonslayer, Nashi glared at him before pointing to her oh-so-beautifully paint covered hair.

"This," Nashi hissed, "is the problem." Igneel blinked, then grinned again as if remembering something funny, which he did.

"Oh yeah. April Fools!" And while his sister was fuming and practically boiling, he made his way out of the door, going to the kitchen.

He was going to prank everybody.

* * *

After mixing up the salt with the sugar at home, Igneel went to guild. Entering the big hall, he set his eyes on Frost and walked straight to him. The half-naked boy jumped off his stool and challenged his frienemy to a brawl.

"Hey, Firemouth! Wanna fight?" Igneel almost accepted gladly. Almost.

"Nah! Not today!" Frost furrowed his brows in confusion, but without him knowing, Igneel lit up his index finger.

"What the heck is wrong with- Hey!"

"Yeah?" Frost sniffed.

"Do you smell something?"

"No. You?"

"Yeah. It smells like... Something is burning." The dark blue-haired teenager sniffed again. "Smoke..." His eyes widened suddenly.

"Goddamn you, Dragneel!" Frost cursed and started running through the guild, trying to extinguish his flaming underwear as Igneel was laughing his ass off, tearing up.

"April Fools, Popsicle!" Not far from the scene, Rosanna snickered as Lilianna read a book in front of her, oblivious to what was happening.

"So Flamethrower got Ice Cube's ass literally burned, huh?" She muffled her laugh with her hand. "Laaame! What do you think, Lil' sis*?" Lilianna got her nose out of the massive book she was reading and blinked in confusion at her older twin.

"What do I think about what?" The question made Rosanna sweatdrop.

"Of course you wouldn't pay attention to what I was sayin'..." She got up and moved to sit beside Lilianna, but before she could explain to her sister what she was talking about, she tripped and fell on the floor, hitting her chin and biting her tongue. She cursed at the throbbing pain and looked at her boots. The laces were tied to each other. From the corner of her eye, she could see Igneel standing up from beneath the table and shooting a victorious grin at Rosanna.

"April Fools!" he shouted and ran off, looking for another victim. Lilianna put her book on the table and went to help out her sister, while the latter glared viciously at the running boy.

He was going to pay.

* * *

Igneel's next target was his dear aunt Levy. It sounded cruel, but it was not something very bad.

He found her in the guild library, looking over some ancient scrolls. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, so his sudden appearance startled her.

"Igneel? Oh Mavis, you scared me." Levy smiled, while Igneel grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, auntie. Working hard?" She giggled.

"As always. Do you need something?" His entire face lit up.

"Well, I was kinda looking for a book for mom. She said you know where you can get it from. It's here. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure," she answered. "What book was it?"

"I don't remember the name, but it was about dragons... I think. She said it was _that_ book."

_'Hope it works...'_

Levy's face remained passive, then a look of recognition washed over her face.

"Oh! I see! I'll go get it for you!"

"Thanks, auntie!" She got up from her chair and disappeared between the massive bookshelves. Igneel quickly put the whoopie cushion over her seat and waited. She came back in a few minutes with a dusty book.

"Here!" she handed him the book and sat down without looking at the chair. The cushion made a long farting sound as her weight squeezed the air out of it. She blushed in embarrassment and covered her mouth.

"Oh! It's..."

"April Fools, auntie!" he cried and ran for another target, not before leaving the book on the table.

"Sheesh, he got mom too..." Rosanna said disappointed from another table. "When the hell is he gonna stop?"

"Maybe when he pranks everyone," Lilianna suggested, watching Igneel run through the guild.

"I'll kill him. You'll see... He's done for."

* * *

By evening, Igneel pranked everyone available in the guild. Annabelle, Elfman, Eleanor, Laxus, Macao, Wakaba and practically the entire Fairy Tail. Once he was done, he took a seat at the bar.

"Aw, man... Pranks sure are fun." he sighed. "I guess that was it." A flash of navy blue caught his eye and he found himself looking at the Redfox twins. He smirked when Rosanna snarled.

"Whatcha lookin' so smug for? You won a fight, but not the war." Lilianna rose an eyebrow.

"Just say it, Ironhead. I pranked you."

"Not if I have somethin' to say!" Her left hand flew to her belt and grabbed a pen. With a swift movement in the air, she...

She did nothing.

Igneel burst out laughing.

"Nice going, Metalfreak! You can't even-" His mocking stopped when the word 'Water' dropped on him, effectively shutting him up.

"Hah! Think before you talk, genius!" Igneel abruptly got up, dripping wet, and went to Rosanna, who got up as well. He easily towered over her five feet, even when Rosanna was older, due to the older dragon slayer's height. After all, she got her mother's growth spurt.

"You wanna fight?" Igneel threatened.

"Bring it on!" And the two started fighting, forgetting completely about their prank dispute.

They eventually stopped, but both had bruises and scratches from their cat fight. They sat down at the same table, with Lilianna between them to prevent another argue. Apparently, the other half of the Iron Maiden team had brought them some juice to soothe their dry throats. Igneel and Rosanna drank it without thinking.

Big mistake.

Rosanna immediately spat it out, coughing and tearing up.

Lilianna had put _tabasco sauce_ in their juice. From the spicy taste, she put a lot of it.

"What the..." Rosanna wheezed out. Igneel didn't seem to mind; in fact, he loved it. He cracked up again.

"Great job, Lils!" He extended his palm in the air to high-five her. She accepted, but as soon as their palms met, Igneel tried to pull away. It was useless, because she held his hand as the electric ring from her finger sent electricity up Igneel's arm to his head. It was not a nice feeling.

She giggled as she let his slightly charred hand go.

"April Fools!" she cried as she left the table in favour of the newly arrived Gajeel and Pantherlily. Rosanna and Igneel groaned.

Now they had to wait an entire year for revenge. Who knew their little bookworm would have the last prank?

* * *

***did you get it? Did you? Did you? Lil' sis is a pun, because Lil' can come from Lily as well, and Lilianna is Rosanna's baby sister... By one minute and thirty-six seconds, that is.**

**My little oneshot is done! Hope you enjoyed it! Have a Happy April Fools!**

**P.S.: I'm looking for an artist. You can draw anime characters and have a dA account? Please PM me for more details!**


End file.
